


Wishlist

by tetsurashian



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurashian/pseuds/tetsurashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Christmas gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dishonest@tumblr, for the dmmd-secret-santa.
> 
> Major thanks to [tigerine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/pseuds/Tigerine) for helping me with this~ Many kisses to you, hun.
> 
> Also, Happy Holidays to everyone~

1.

On Koujaku’s last Christmas before he moves to the mainland, it snows in Midorijima.

Aoba is delighted of course; he’s never seen snow before. Koujaku lets himself be dragged out by the younger one, who is all bundled up in warm clothes, to play and they spend the entire afternoon enjoying the white Christmas miracle as children are wont to do.

Koujaku and his mother join Aoba and Tae-san for dinner and it’s a small, but enjoyable affair. Afterwards, they exchange gifts. Aoba hands him a handmade scarf, proudly saying how he picked the color and pattern, as if he was the one who made the entire thing himself. 

Koujaku presents Aoba a pretty heartwood comb. He knows how problematic knots in Aoba’s hair can be, and how it hurts him so. And so he shows Aoba how to comb his hair with a special kind of gentleness, and for the rest of his stay at Midorijima, combs out Aoba’s hair every night. A hundred strokes exactly each time, it soon becomes something like a soothing ritual for both of them. It’s a fond memory for Koujaku, one he doesn’t forget even after…

Years later, months after he’s returned to Midorijima and reunited with Aoba, Koujaku ends up staying over the Seragaki household for the first time since way back then. That’s when he gets startled at the appearance of a familiar comb that Aoba takes out and is about to use.

“That’s--” Koujaku clears his throat to chase away his surprise. “Isn’t that the comb I gave you before?” 

“Hm?” Aoba glances back from his position on the floor, first at him and then at the comb, with a curious expression. “Oh, this? Yeah.” 

“You still have it?” Koujaku can’t fight down the smile growing on his face, nor the fluttering of his stomach. “You still use it? What, did you miss me that much?” 

Aoba’s cheeks turn a little pink, and his lips are definitely forming into a pout. “Well, yeah, of course I still use it. I mean, it’s a nice comb…” 

Aoba huffs yet hands it over when Koujaku holds out his hand and asks to see it. The age and use of it definitely shows, with how some of the teeth are missing and the small chips on the wood here and there. But to think Aoba kept it all these years… 

Koujaku moves to sit behind Aoba, who lightly jumps at the sudden movement. And when Koujaku rests his hand on Aoba’s shoulder, not quite touching his hair but still very close, he can feel him tense for a brief moment before relaxing back again. 

“Is this fine?” Koujaku asks quietly. 

He sees Aoba inhale and then exhale, before giving a small nod. “Yeah, it’s fine.” Aoba turns his head to give him a small grin. “You know what to do, so I trust you.” 

He returns the grin with a relieved smile, and just as before, starts combing Aoba’s hair.

  
  


2. 

By Koujaku’s first Christmas after arriving back at Midorijima, he’s already amassed an impressive amount of fans and admirers, both female and male. Even so, he’s surprised at the number of gifts he receives. It would be impolite to turn any of them down, especially how sincere they all looked, so by the time he arrives at the Seragaki household his arms are laden with festively wrapped gifts and tokens of appreciation. Beni just laughs.

He manages to ring the doorbell with little difficulty, and it doesn’t take long for the door to slide open to reveal an exasperated Aoba. 

“Finally! We’ve been waiting for you!” Aoba huffs. “What took you so--” It was then that he saw all the presents Koujaku had in his arms, and he stared. Koujaku just gives an apologetic smile. 

“People kept ambushing me,” he let out a tired laugh. “I think some of them have been waiting for me all day, too.” 

Aoba rolls his eyes before staring at the pile of gifts again and pressing his lips together into a flat line. “Whatever. Come on, Granny’s food is gonna get cold.” 

Tae-san’s Christmas dinner is just like how he remembers it, and Koujaku is in relatively high spirits the entire night. The only black spots of the whole affair are the small indications of Aoba’s low mood. He’s not entirely sure the reasons for it, but nevertheless he tries his best to make Aoba enjoy himself throughout the night. 

Koujaku gives Tae-san a simple bracelet, to which she gives him a smile and sincere thanks. For Aoba, it’s a small, nicely decorated wooden box, made out of paulownia wood. (He has a similar one at home for himself, but he’s not about to tell Aoba that.) 

Aoba mumbles a thank you, eyeing the box with a sort of strange expression, but he doesn’t get to think much about it as Tae-san gives Aoba a light smack, telling him to “be more properly grateful.” 

He has to refuse the offer of staying overnight, as he has obligations tomorrow that would require him to leave early and he wouldn’t want to disturb them. It’s a little late already, but Koujaku doesn’t mind walking the streets at this hour. 

However, with Tae-san insisting he take a good portion of the leftovers home, as well as the addition of the fine, red quilt they gift him, Koujaku is inwardly sighing at all the things he’s going to need to carry all the way home. Fortunately, Aoba offers his help, and with the two of them each carrying half of Koujaku’s gifts, things are much easier. 

“Thanks for the help,” Koujaku easily grins at Aoba as they arrive at his apartment. He carefully puts down all the gifts on the floor and sees Aoba do the same. “I really didn’t think I’d get so much, I honestly don’t even know most of them.” 

Aoba snorts, “Your fanclub has definitely grown a lot, if you hadn’t noticed.” 

He shrugs and chuckles, teasingly asking the other, “Are you part of my fanclub too?” 

It’s cute how Aoba sputters indignantly and lightly punches him in the arm. “Whatever,” Aoba huffs, “I should head home.” 

“Yeah,” Koujaku glances at the time on his coil, it’s a little bit past midnight already. “Be safe, alright?” 

“I’ll kick anyone in the face if they try to start something,” Aoba tells him, half-serious and half-joking. “Merry Christmas, Koujaku.” 

“Merry Christmas, Aoba.” 

Koujaku is only alone for about ten minutes before there’s a knock on his door. A bit bewildered at who would visit him at this hour, he’s parts relieved and curious when he finds that it’s Aoba. 

“What’s wrong? Did you forget anythi--” His words are cut off when Aoba practically shoves something small into his chest. He reflexively takes it, and realizes that it’s a present. 

“I forgot about that,” Aoba tells him, avoiding eye-contact. Aoba’s cheeks and the tips of his ears are turning a little red, and it’s possible that his are also turning the same. “It’s nothing special, just a thing I thought you’d like or something…” 

“Ah,” Koujaku clears his throat and smiles. “If it’s from you, then it’s sure to be special.” He tears off the wrapper to reveal a slim box, which he then opens. He blinks at what’s inside. 

“It’s a hairpin,” Aoba self-consciously shifts his feet. “And it’s red. So.” 

And so it was. The hairpin was smooth, a darker red than his kimono, but in a shade that matched his sword scabbard. It was simple, but pretty, and surprisingly to Koujaku’s taste. 

He swallows the lump that forms in his throat and sincerely, says, “Thank you, Aoba. I love it.” 

Aoba starts in surprise, and within moments a brilliant smile forms on his face. “Really?” 

“Really,” Koujaku firmly nods. “I’ll start wearing it tomorrow.” 

Aoba laughs then, his mood evidently lighter than it has been all night. “You better!” 

And Koujaku does. And he continues to do so every day afterwards.

  
  


3. 

They’ve already been together for months when their first Christmas as a couple arrives. Nothing much has changed; they still go to the Seragaki household to enjoy Tae-san’s Christmas dinner, and she still makes them take home more leftovers than necessary. Afterwards, they relax on Koujaku’s balcony, stargazing in comfortable and familiar silence. 

“Ah,” Koujaku looks up in surprise, and Aoba immediately turns to him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Hm,” He turns to the younger man seriously. “I thought I just saw something flying in the sky.” 

Aoba furrows his eyebrows. “What? A bird?” 

Koujaku shakes his head, suppressing the grin his lips are threatening to form. “No, I think… Santa?” 

“What!” Aoba gapes. “Seriously?!” 

He solemnly nods. He manages to keep his face straight for all of a minute before laughing and giving away the game. He feels the smack Aoba lands on his arm and Koujaku chuckles some more, before grabbing the arm, pulling Aoba closer to his side and snaking his own arm around Aoba’s waist. 

“You’re horrible,” Aoba sniffs, but doesn’t pull away. Instead, he relaxes and burrows himself closer to Koujaku’s side. 

“You’re cute,” Koujaku counters. “I remember you believed in Santa as a kid. Didn’t you try to stay up the night to catch a glimpse of him, too?” 

Aoba slaps his chest lightly. “Shut up,” he mumbles, embarrassed. “You’re the one who told me all those stories. Taking advantage of little, gullible me.” Koujaku kisses his head as a small apology.

They share a few moments more of silence before Aoba speaks up again. 

“Though, why didn’t you want to exchange presents this time?” He asks. “Since, you know.. it’s our first Christmas together… as a couple.” At this, Aoba blushes a little, and Koujaku can’t help but blush too. 

The answer comes easily to him, though. He turns to face Aoba, his arm still wrapped around him, and gently cupping his cheek. “That’s exactly why,” Koujaku smiles, “And, well, I have everything I ever wanted and could ask for right here in my arms, you know.” 

He can tell the moment Aoba understands the implications of his words by the moment his blush turns darker. “What are you-” Aoba starts, but Koujaku cuts him off. 

“I’m serious,” He says, “I would’ve been happy just being in the same place as you, even as just a friend, but… To think that I’d get to share even just a day with you as something more than that…” He presses a kiss on Aoba’s lips. “I must have used up all my luck for at least ten lifetimes.” 

“You’re embarrassing.” Aoba mumbles, his face and ears almost completely red. Flustered, he starts pulling Koujaku back inside, making half-assed excuses of how cold it was outside and how he wanted something warm to drink. 

“Oh?” Koujaku can’t help but teasingly drawl with a grin, “You sure you just don’t want anyone to see what you’re about to do to me?” 

“Shut up,” Aoba gives him a weak glare before turning his face away, “Just because we didn’t get each other gifts, doesn’t mean I can’t give you something else tonight.” 

“What?” Koujaku is confused only for a moment before they’re in the bedroom and he’s being pushed down on the bed. “Oh.” 

“Just relax,” Aoba tells him while he takes his hairtie off and puts it down next to his comb, “And let me take care of you tonight.”

Well, Koujaku thinks as Aoba climbs on top of him, who was he to argue with that?


End file.
